What Happens in New Mexico
by BoonasaurusRex
Summary: Warning for Mature Content. PWP. It's a hot day in the New Mexico badlands, but it's about to get hotter... Spy/Sniper


**A/N: Remember that story, Mio Amore? Yeah that one? I know I'm behind on the update, but my muse is a bit dead right now, but it's finally piecing together. I promise, I will be dedicated to making that story. **

**This is a mere filler and me getting super bored, doing some smut between RED Sniper and BLU Spy. Yeah. Sorry. Enjoy your porn.**

* * *

It was hot, so very hot. An easy 105 degrees Fahrenheit, a dry, smothering atmosphere that would wrap itself around your body, slowing you down and attempting to suffocate you. Perspiration caused my balaclava to stick to my face, my dress shirt to stick to my back beneath the neat and fancy blue pinstriped jacket I wore. I felt heavy and tired, and my body craved a dose of nicotine.

Unlike many other Spies, I do not chain smoke; I have perhaps one a day, maybe two if my life got stressful. This heat and the stress caused by the ongoing war around me made my body thirst for the drug. Shaking my head, I ran my gloved fingers over the top of my head, sighing as I got my head back in the zone, reluctant to leave the air-conditioned BLU Respawn Room.

Equipment stored in the shoulder holsters hidden under my jacket, I headed for the battlefield, at my own pace. We Spies can be lazy, I will admit such, but we were damned useful. The teams would wonder why we weren't seen, but do they really think individuals of our caliber and intelligence would be seen fraternizing with the idiots we are trapped out here with? I think not.

"Spook, get that Sniper up there, he's causin' us problems." The Engineer's voice rung out near me, identifiable by the thick drawl and slow speech. I gave him none but a nod, walking towards the nest, making sure not to rush in order to stay hidden. I would prefer not to have my head split into pieces by the Sniper, thank you.

Travelling towards the nest, I stopped at the ladder, scanning it with my eyes, identifying the creaking rungs before beginning my ascent, careful to avoid the rungs that would cause noise, wanting to get the jump on the RED Sniper that stood perched not far above me.

* * *

As I stay perched in my nest, my enemy in my sights, I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. I take a breath in, making it seem as if I'm just steadying for a shot. I can smell her. Spies all have a very definitive scent, one only I knew due to my years of experience. It was the very faint wisp of cologne, whatever they wore. In her case, it was girly, for obvious reasons.

The BLU Spy was the first woman I'd ever seen on this field. The Italian had the exact behaviour of any of her French male counterparts. She had an air of mystery, and I'd honestly only seen her up close twice, as the other times would be the times she backstabbed me. Once, we had quite the scuffle up in this very nest after a failed attempt at a backstab.

The woman seemed young, and from my guess, couldn't be any older than her early twenties. From her accent, I could note that she was of Italian descent, but that was really all I knew. She did, though, have a rather unnerving eye color, a piercing shade of amber, different from the steel grey shade all the other Spies seemed to have. I couldn't care less though. She was my enemy. I suppose the only reason I pay attention to her physical attributes is because I hadn't seen a woman in about a decade. Mind you, I'm only about 34, young for a Sniper, but joined this project young.

Hearing the faintest rustle of fabric that only a trained ear like my own could hear, my free hand grasped my kukri, and in an instant, I stood and turned. The tip of the blade was held in a warning fashion just under her chin. She had one arm raised, having been just about to sink her blade into my back. I smirked down at her, giving a short chuckle.

"Got ya, ya little wanka…" I growled, finding her height humorous. While I stood a healthy six foot and four inches, she couldn't be any more than five feet tall. The glare she gave me was priceless. I noticed the smallest movement in her arm and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from stabbing out of instinct. Her eyes were dark with disdain and hate, she looked about to flay me alive, that is, if she could.

"Now how should I cut ya? Should I skin ya first? You'd make a fine rug, darlin'." I was playing mind games with her. She was new, and surely had heard tales of the Sniper before me, who'd gone insane and killed almost every person under the employment of TF Industries outside of Respawn with their own weapons. I was aiming to scare her.

"I'm sure you'll do it in whatever way suits your fancy." She said dryly, looking at me with dark, narrowed eyes, her lips mashed in a thin line. She was angry instead of frightened. Interesting. The Spy before her had been scared by that line. Then again, the Spy before her was currently living in the Medic's refrigerator. A throaty chuckle escaped my lips.

"You have no idea, Spook." I practically purred. Her eyes widened. That had gotten her. She tried to pull her captured wrist away, the fear just noticeable in her eyes. She soon outwardly gained her composure, but the fear was noticed, and I would capitalize on it. Anything you could find to get into a Spy's head was gold.

"Now, now, don't struggle; you'll only make your situation worse." The Spy couldn't help but struggle apparently, wanting to get away from me. Pushing the kukri closer to her neck, she stopped, acknowledging the sharp blade pressing into her skin, feeling the tiny beads of blood well up from beneath it.

Somehow, this dominance over the young Spy had my hormones doing funny things to me. Moving her against her will towards a nearby wall, I pressed her to it. Smirking, I looked her over, seeing the look of heavy disdain in her sharply colored eyes. Once I picked a place, I took the Kukri from her neck and used my forearm to hold her in place.

"Why not start here?" I took the tip of the blade and got it nestled over the strings on the top button of her jacket.

"Do not touch my suit, you imbecile!" She snapped, and I couldn't help but laugh. These Spooks and their precious suits. It really was amusing. Pulling the knife down gently, I cut one button off, then the second, the Spy getting angrier by the second.

"You will pay for that, Bushman!" She threatened, snarling at me in hatred. He only smirked.

"Looking forward to it."

With that, I quickly sliced off the rest of the buttons, the jacket opening to reveal a blue waistcoat with a white dress shirt beneath, and shoulder holsters containing every weapon besides the balisong that now lay upon the floor. I took away all weapons, then gave her waistcoat the same treatment, one button after another. Left in her dress shirt, the Italian cussed and thrashed, and honestly, I'd be lying if I said the sight didn't… Do things to me.

Her chest seemed… Abnormal. The general area of her breasts seemed rumpled and flat under her dress shirt. It was odd, so I cut off one button to see what it was. Ah. She'd taped her chest down as much as she could, using gauze. It was obvious she was well endowed, and such tapings looked a bit painful, but necessary.

"You… You… You figilo de trojia!" She spat, before I covered her mouth and muffled her speech. Her cheeks were the brightest of reds, which I knew wasn't from anger. It was then that my plans changed. I no longer wanted to bruise her ego or humiliate her, I wanted some action. I hadn't gotten it in a long time, so it was a reasonable want, in my mind.

* * *

As he pops the rest of my buttons off, I thrash, and I shout from behind his hand. I was furious with him for ruining a suit jacket and a waistcoat, and now a dress shirt, and for what? I was scared, honestly, I was, but a tiny part of me screamed to stop fighting. The side of me that found this man to be highly attractive.

When I felt the last of the dress shirt buttons cut off, I felt my hot skin exposed to the air, all but my ribcage and sternum, which kept my breasts fortunately hidden. The next thing I felt was his lips upon my neck, kissing the hot flesh repeatedly, before nipping roughly, causing me to jump and glare.

"You have no idea how long it's been, sheila…" The Australian murmured under his breath, in a tone so laden with arousal that something in me couldn't help but stir. Damn this Sniper and his voice. It was so deep and alluring, with a gruff tone that perfected it. I never would have thought I would begin to desire the enemy Sniper, not in a million years.

I try to keep my minor attraction hidden, but it is shown through how my struggling slows, and my body forces me to comply with his actions. His lips massage the skin on my neck before his teeth nibble at it, and then once he's made what must be a small bruise, he runs his tongue over the mark. He repeats this many times over, and by now my struggling has completely ceased.

My hands wander to his back, and it is no surprise when he seems to tense out of instinct. My hands grip the fabric of his leather vest, and he calms, taking this as motivation to go.

"That's a good Spook…" He murmurs his praise before the kukri drops from his hand, and his now free hand moves to my balaclava. I begin to panic and push him away.

"Ah, no..!"

"Only a bit, Spy, only a bit." He says quietly before pushing my mask up an inch or two on my neck, stopping there as promise and kissing the newly exposed flesh. It's been so hot today that the skin reveals in being let out, and it makes me want to tear off my mask. I am not that stupid, however, I would never show the enemy my face, or even a teammate, for that matter.

His fingers wander to the gauze, about to undo it and leave my torso unclothed, when a misfired rocket hits the nest. His cry of shock directs attention. I hastily dress myself, cloaking to avoid sight, as there is now a gaping hole in the wall. He grabs his rifle, looking in my direction. I feel like such a fool for my words.

"After battle, we'll continue this."

* * *

The battle has been over for a half hour now, and that Spook hasn't shown her face. Figures. Walking into my camper, I lay on the small cot, undoing my pants and sliding them down a bit, long with my boxers. I might as well do it myself. Long fingers wrapping around my length, I tease myself into arousal, thinking of that little Spy.

The thought of her gets me going. I begin to stroke, finding my calloused hand to be too rough for my tastes, knowing how nice another person's hand would feel. I then feel something strange. There is an indent between my legs, before I feel something bat my hand away, then a very soft, small hand wrap around my length.

"Spy, how long have ya been here?"

"Long enough. I may advise you to spend your next paycheck investing in a locking mechanism for the door of your metal box." So she'd snuck in before I was even inside the camper.

"Can you just… Take your cloak off?" I groan, her hand feeling heavenly on my length. I want to see her, I need to.

"Hm. No."

I then feel a hot, wet heat around my head as she lowers her mouth onto me. I can't help but buck my hips up, wanting more. I can feel her draw back a bit in annoyance, before continuing. I feel her hand resting just above my pubic region, and reach down, finding her hand. I swiftly move my hand up a bit and grab her wrist, feeling her cloaking device under my fingers. I quickly press a button, smirking when I see her become visible.

She is still in her suit and mask, only minus the blue gloves. Her eyes are lightly closed, and her mouth is about halfway down my length, and I think it's the most she can currently handle. I would be lying if I said I wasn't that large. I knew I was blessed, and took pride in the fact that she was having a bit of trouble getting it all in her mouth.

"Was that really needed?" She asks around my length, the words distorted and hard to understand, but I get the message.

"Yes." I reply, then groan, the pleasure she is causing me being almost too much. I know I won't last long, it's been too long since I've felt anyone's… Well, anything on me. She seems to note this when I begin to uncontrollably buck my hips.

She draws back, a thin strand of saliva and pre-cum sticking to her chin. I frown at the feel of her mouth leaving me, but I soon feel her lean over my body, her lips kissing at my neck the same as I had earlier. I hiss and begin to undress her, careful not to wreck this suit, as not to raise her ire. Once her torso is stripped to just the gauze, I begin to unravel the fabric.

Once it's off, my jaw drops. She blushes and pulls away, covering her chest hastily. I shake my head and grab her wrists lightly, uncovering her front.

"Don't cover yourself, sheila." I whisper, staring at her chest. She has large breasts, perky and supple. I reach my hands up and feel the mounds under my hands. Her skin is incredibly soft and smooth, so feminine. I sit up, and note with confusion how incredibly shy she looks, then it all clicks into place. The Spy has never been touched, she is a virgin.

I take her hands and move them to my own clothing. Maybe undressing me will get her confidence up. She slowly removes my vest, and then undoes the buttons to my red shirt, eyeing my torso. She seems to like what she sees, judging by her expression. My skin is naturally tanned, with a dark dusting of chest hair and a small, dark trail leading to my crotch. It is covered in battle scars, from shrapnel, balisongs, bullets, you name it.

Her fingers run down my toned torso, before she removes my shirt completely. She eyes the exposed flesh, before moving to remove my pants, her confidence having gone up.

"Ah, ah, ah, not yet. You first."

Her face lights up in a bright blush, and she seems nervous. I know we will never get anywhere if I let her remain on top. Flipping us over, I tuck my length back into my pants as a tease to her, to encourage her in a way. I undo her belt, setting it down before sliding her blue dress pants off her shapely legs. I kiss every inch of skin as it becomes exposed to me.

Her body is beautiful, youthful and in shape. I love it, it encourages me onwards. She is left in her panties, and as a promise, my pants come off as well. I move down so my body is brushing on hers, but I am careful to keep my weight balanced on my forearms, as I don't want to crush her. I kiss her neck once more, running a hand down her body. My length has been solid for a while now, and I need to have her now, though I am sure to prepare her first.

Pulling down her panties, I tease her entrance with a single finger. She looks to me with nervousness in her amber eyes. She then seems preoccupied with my eyes. They are an odd color, but it's as if she likes them. They are a pale, almost milky shade of blue-green. There's a reason I wear sunglasses, because my teammates can't see them, as they seem to weird out most people.

"This will feel a bit strange at first, but it'll feel better after a bit, don't worry." I reassured in an oddly gentle voice, and with that, push the finger into her.

* * *

When his long digit is inserted into me, I can't help but squirm. It feels so weird, unlike anything I've ever felt. I can't help the small whimper that escapes me. I don't know if I want this, I really don't. I hadn't ever touched a man before this Sniper, I hadn't been touched either. It was all too much, it was overwhelming.

It isn't long until his finger curls the right way and I feel a shock of pleasure. I am stunned by it, but it's not like I dislike it. Moaning, I part my legs more, instinctively. It isn't long before I feel a second finger inserted into my body. This one wasn't uncomfortable, no, it hurt a bit instead. I made a move to pull away, but he kept me in place with a firm hand on my abdomen.

"It's okay, it'll feel better, but if you can't take this, you won't be able to take what's next."

I swallow my saliva thickly and nod, settling back and closing my eyes, forcing my body to relax, and after a short time, pleasure again replaces the odd feeling. This goes on for a bit longer before I feel his fingers leave me, and make a face. I dislike this empty feeling. I then watch as his boxers slide off, and his large length falls from his boxers. It had to be about eight inches long, and it's thick as well. This will hurt, I know that right away, and pale as a result.

I feel his lips on my forehead, wishing he was kissing my skin, not my mask, but wasn't going to take it off. I couldn't do that, it was too dangerous. It was weird, I wouldn't remove a balaclava in fear of being exposed, yet here I was, about to have sex with the enemy Sniper. I think I need to get my priorities sorted out.

"This is going to hurt, I won't lie, but it'll be over soon, I promise you, Spy."

I nod, and brace myself for what it about to come. Feeling his velvety tip tease my entrance, I shudder. I am afraid, yes, but I need this. When I feel the head push in, I wince, hissing in discomfort. It hurts already, and only the tip is in me.

"I'm going to push in all the way, quick, like a Band-Aid."

At that, he forcefully pushes in up to the hilt. I give a sharp, loud shriek of pain. It hurts! I feel like I'm being ripped in two from the inside, it's awful. A tear falls from my eye, my breathing uneven. How am I supposed to take something like this? It's too much, I need it out! I feel his finger wipe the tear away, and can tell he is having a hard time stopping himself from thrusting. I whimper, then look at him through pain clouded eyes.

"Sniper, it hurts…"

"It's okay, Spy, it'll be better soon, don't worry." He whispered, making many breathless promises to me. His gentleness shocked me. "I'm gonna move now."

Feeling his length pull out halfway, then thrust back in, slowly and softly, I winced. After a while of this, though, I felt the powerful pain turn into pleasure. It was absolutely heavenly. To let him know he could go faster, that I didn't hurt anymore, I moaned, arching my back into him a bit as my hands gripped his back. He got the message and groaned, speeding up and thrusting harder. The pleasure amplified, and I writhed beneath him in pleasure.

His pace began quickening more, my moans sharpening, and his groans growing more frequent. Neither of us cared about noise anymore, or the slight rocking of the camper van. All we cared about was the powerful pleasure. Feeling his length pounding ruthlessly into me while his lips rested over my ear, I was reaching a state of euphoria.

"Sniper..!" I cried out, arching my back and clinging to him for dear life. I needed this, I didn't want it to ever end. "Oh please, more!" I cried pitifully, then locked lips with him.

I felt a smirk form on his lips before his thrusts became almost painfully hard. His nails dug into the sheets below us, and he was reaching his peak as well. My legs wrapped around his waist, and I let my head fall back. My body soon reached its climax, and I was blinded by the pleasure echoing through my body. A scream left my lips, my walls clamping around his length. He groaned loudly, his thrusts becoming erratic as he too reached his peak, giving a wordless yell. I felt my insides bathed in warm ropes of semen, then panted as he milked out the last of his orgasm.

I collapsed beneath him, the man almost doing the same, but making sure to hold himself up with his forearms before pulling out. I whimpered at the feeling of emptiness that came over me. He rolled off me, and I gasped when he pulled me ontop of him, his arms wrapped around my waist. I then felt his lips on mine, eyes widening. Why did he have to do that? Now I knew I'd fall for him, that had been the clincher. I kissed back, however, only pulling away when he did.

His fingers ran through my hair, and we looked into each other's eyes before I sighed and relaxed against his chest, eyes closed blissfully. I felt relaxed and happy, happier than I had felt in a long while. I never wanted to leave his embrace, I was so comfortable.

"Jackson."

"What?"

"My name. It's Jackson."

"…" I didn't know how to respond, and merely blinked. He had just told me his name. It was a lovely name, but was it necessary? It could only mean one thing. He was going to take this seriously. I'd dug myself my own grave with this, but somehow, I wasn't as bothered as I should be.

"You?" He asked, and I bit my lip. Should I tell him? I didn't know whether to or not, but knew I'd have to say something. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at him.

"Alessandra."

"Alessandra… I like that name."

I smiled and blushed a bit, I couldn't help it. Settling against his chest, I soon fell into a slumber, as did he. Neither of us could hear the Soldier that had looked in the window, who was now yelling about a traitor, and the Sniper fucking around with the Spy. None of the others would believe him, so neither of us bothered, as we slept in each other's arms.


End file.
